Destiny
by GundamTrinity
Summary: Duo goes to see Quatre after 10 years  3x4 OCxOC 3 4


**Title: Destiny**

**Author: Gundam Trinity (Quatre-chan) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I wish I did (cries)**

**Dedication: To Mommy because she loves 3x4 and to Sister because she loves Duo.**** HAPPY BIRTHDAY Mommy xx**

**Summary: Duo hasn't seen Quatre or Trowa in 10 years. What happens when he sees them after all this time?**

**Drabble off the top of my head. Isn't suppose to make perfect sense and doesn't mean anything**

**_Destiny

* * *

_****__****__****__******

Duo walked up to the large mansion. He was 30 years old now. He couldn't believe how long it had been ten years since he had last set foot on L4. He was here to see Quatre and Trowa and their children. Who would have believed that they were fathers and family men... well it wasn't that difficult to believe with Quatre but it was difficult with Trowa. Duo smirked at the thought of seeing him again.

Duo looked up at the front window on the third floor. In that window the curtains were pushed to the side and there stood a small girl with a blonde Labrador next to her. Her blonde hair was pulled back off her face and curled just below her shoulders. Her aqua blue eyes shone in the colony light. Duo smiled and waved up at her. She lifted her small pale hand and waved back at him. Then she ran from the window leaving the white curtain fall back into place.

_This will be interesting,_ thought Duo.

Duo looked at the front door and saw it was opening. Duo's smile widened when he saw the blonde ex-pilot standing in the door way calling out to him. Duo jogged up to Quatre and gave his friend a large hug that he'd been waiting to give for years.

"Duo, how are you?" Quatre chuckled to his best friend as they parted. Quatre let his friend walk in.

"I'm good Quat," Duo smiled. "It's been way to long since..." The sound of tiny footsteps running across the landing stopped Duo. Duo and Quatre looked to the main stairs to see the Labrador and the girl from the window running to meet them.

"Uncle Duo!" She called out as she ran into Duo's arms. Duo picked the girl up laughing and spinning her around.

"Hey Sonya!" Duo chuckled. "Been a good girl for Daddy?" The girl nodded and giggled.

* * *

Duo walked outside on to the patio to see a familiar brunette. Duo smiled as Quatre stood behind him as his daughter ran into the garden to play with the dog by that large Sakura tree. The brunette turned around to look at Duo. There was Trowa enjoying the artificial sun light on the patio. Trowa walked over to Duo as Duo held out his hands for a hug. Trowa had really calmed down since the war. It seemed to be a good thing having his child.

Duo looked around the garden... where was Trowa's child? Duo watched as Sonya started shouting up the tree. What was up there? A cat? No couldn't be. Duo then saw some of the leaves shake and jumping down from the trees came a young boy not much older than Sonya. The boy had caramel brown hair and emerald green eyes. His skin was dark and Duo could see small muscles on his arms.

Duo then recognised the boy when he hugged Sonya. It was Leon, Trowa's son. Duo chuckled as he watched the two chase each other with the dog barking at them trying to join in the fun. Duo turned back to the other ex-pilots as they watched proudly over their children. Being single parents wasn't easy and Duo admired them for everything they did.

"So how have things been with you too?" Duo smiled. "Any romance now that you're not children anymore?"

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other confused before looking back at Duo. Quatre then sighed.

_Of course. Peace million,_ Quatre thought. Quatre gave a small giggle.

"Duo nothing has happened between me and Trowa for over ten years?"

"HUH?"

* * *

Duo listened to Quatre explain how what happened on Peace million was nothing more than puppy love. How even though their marriages had failed or never even really got the chance to be explored more, they still didn't rely on each other in a sexual comfort relationship like it did in the war. Duo found it hard to believe what he was hearing. Quatre was head over heels in love with Trowa when they were 15. What had happened? Quatre would never stop talking about Trowa to Duo when they were teenagers. Heero and Wufei even thought that 03 and 04 would get together after they got their lives under control.

"But why?" Duo kept asking. "Quatre you were head over heels for Trowa." Duo then turned to Trowa. "Trowa you always worried about Quatre and wanted to protect him... what happened to that?"

Quatre and Trowa smiled.

"We had children." Trowa stated.

Duo cocked his head to the side still not understanding what they meant by this.

"Duo look at our children." Quatre said gesturing to the garden.

Duo glanced at the garden and there he saw Sonya and Leon sitting on the grass by the flowers. For some reason when Duo looked at the children he was reminded of Quatre and Trowa. The children sat together cuddling each other. Leon rubbed Sonya's arm as her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the peace of mid day. Duo then watched as Leon leaned down and kissed Sonya's cheek. Duo turned back to Quatre and Trowa.

"They're in love," Quatre continued. "I can feel it." He placed his hand over his heart. "They're in love with each other. It's not puppy love. It's not childhood sweethearts." Quatre paused and looked Duo in the eye. "Their meant to be together."

"You think that you being together will affect them?" Duo asked still not quite understanding them.

Trowa shook his head.

"It's not that," Trowa said softly, "If we did marry they could never be together."

"But then have a relation and don't get married." Duo retorted.

Quatre shook his head.

"Face it Duo. Destiny didn't want us to be together," Quatre spoke like an angel. His smile then grew. "Because Destiny wants them together."

Duo smiled. Figures Quatre would believe it was destiny that wanted the children to be together. But maybe when the children weren't children anymore... maybe, just maybe they could be together.

Duo chuckled as he hugged his best friend.

"Quatre your mad on times," Duo joked. "But how can we resist you."

Trowa chuckled as he watch Duo treat Quatre like a little brother once more. Making the children look mature was easy when you were Quatre and Duo.

* * *

_Loves you mommy xxx_


End file.
